spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob the Movie X: Saint Patrick the Starfish
SpongeBob the Movie 58: Saint Patrick the Starfish is a movie featuring Patrick thinking that he is Saint Patrick on Saint Patrick's Day. As a "saint", Patrick starts learning to do good things properly for the people, who then makes him Mayor of Bikini Bottom. They will soon realize that they have made the wrong choice. Plot It's Saint Patrick's Day and SpongeBob, wearing the typical green attire for the celebration, comes to Patrick's house and reminds Patrick to go to the Bikini Bottom Church. They also invite Squidward, who immediately refuses. SpongeBob and Patrick then go to the Bikini Bottom Church. During the church services, Father Robert Sellofish supposedly points at Patrick, while in fact he points to a noisy little boy (apparently telling him to be quiet). Thinking that he has been made saint (despite Mr. Krabs, sitting nearby, telling Patrick that he has "no holiness"), Patrick walks to the altar and thanks the Bikini Bottomites for "making me a holy Saint". When Patrick keeps talking nonsense, an embarrassed SpongeBob is forced to pull him away from the altar. The next day, SpongeBob visits Patrick, only to find his best friend wearing, in Patrick's own words, "holy dress" as if he is a saint. SpongeBob tries to remind Patrick that he is no saint, but Patrick instead leaves, for an unknown destination. Then, that night, SpongeBob returns from work finds Patrick's house, which is virtually empty. Patrick then appears and explains that he has given away all his belongings. SpongeBob addresses him as "Patrick", but then he tells SpongeBob that "I am not Patrick. I am Saint Patrick." A week pass, and during that Patrick starts doing "good things" for the people. SpongeBob reluctantly teaches him on how to do it properly. Eventually, to get some money, the virtually-destitute Patrick sells his rock house. Giving away all the money to charity, Patrick starts living on the streets. Two weeks later, Patrick is offered the mayoral office. The outgoing Mayor himself convinces Patrick to run in the upcoming election, saying that Patrick deserves the position. The people (including Squidward) unanimously elects Patrick to the office of Mayor. As Mayor, Patrick wisely uses his far-reaching power as Mayor to help the people. His first edict is to provide public housing for the poor. After a few months, Patrick finds himself adored by the people, even Squidward changes his opinion about Patrick. However, the "Mayor-Saint" (as he styles himself now) starts caring too much about his people. Thinking that his position permits him to do that, Patrick starts closing down "unholy" places such as bars and nightclubs. The Mayor-Saint then places surveillance cameras all over Bikini Bottom to inspect every single citizen's moves. Thinking that they are exploiting the lower-class to amass wealth, Patrick orders the imprisonment of most upper-class elites, while the remaining ones, such as Squilliam Fancyson, are forced to live on the streets. Patrick also closes down all newspapers, television networks and radio stations opposing him, for "disrupting peace and security". Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are arrested and then sentenced to death for "using sorcery to achieve their superhero ambitions." Sandy, Pearl and Mrs. Puff are among the tens of people imprisoned. On New Year's Day, the Krusty Krab is closed down. Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob and Squidward are all arrested. 12 hours later, they find themselves sentenced to life in prison after only 10 seconds of "deliberation" for selling "unholy food". A sad SpongeBob reflects on his friendship with Patrick, but then he hears several loud bangs. He suddenly realizes that an escape attempt is ongoing. The rebellious guards free all the prisoners, including SpongeBob. Squidward and Mr. Krabs then lead the guards and prisoners as they appear just in time to stop Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's hanging. The group then splits: SpongeBob, Squidward and Mr. Krabs leading the "boys and men", while Sandy, Pearl and Mrs. Puff lead the "girls and women". Meanwhile, Patrick makes a speech to his few remaining loyal servants. Assuming "total control" of the city, Patrick finds himself left alone to rule as protesters march on the city hall-turned-palace "Saint's Palace". Wondering why all people leave him, Patrick reflects on his tenure as Mayor, only to find it "horrifying, terrible, painful". Realizing that he has turned evil, Patrick runs out of the palace just in time for the protesters to arrive. Panicked, Patrick quickly announces his resignation, but not before using his "power to elect a successor in certain circumstances". 3 weeks later, Patrick is back to normal, having regained his house and belongings. SpongeBob and others visit Patrick, who shares a laugh with them while discussing Patrick's experience as Mayor. Meanwhile, the new Mayor, none other than Old Man Jenkins, summons his secretary to his office, telling him to "teach me a thing or two about the worst Mayors in history". The Mayor and his secretary are then seen taking a walk outside the city hall as the camera fades to black and the credits roll. At the end of the credits, Patrick appears in his house, announcing to viewers that he has seen the "light of God" and starts claiming to be a "reincarnation" of Jesus Christ. Old Man Jenkins quickly pulls Patrick away from the screen, before quickly apologizing to viewers. The camera then fades to black. Reception It receives positive to mixed reviews. Some reviewers call the movie "hilarious, funny and good to watch", while others criticize the movie for its somewhat boring storyline. Some reviewers call it "the worst family-oriented movie in years." Category:Movies Category:2012